A Series of Olicity
by S.H.I.E.LD.13
Summary: A Series of Olicity. Moments between Oliver and Felicity through season two. Depending on how many read and review, may turn into a full story. Felicity/Oliver
1. I Think You Deserve Better (2X06)

**I don't own Arrow**

**Series of one-shots** **from Arrow.**

**Bold writing are quotes from the show**

**Thoughts are in Italics **

* * *

**I Think You Deserve Better (episode 2x06)**

Oliver walked her way and she tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**"Can you deliver this to Isabel's office"**

Felicity didn't say anything, she was struggling to keep her mouth shut since they returned from their trip to Russia. _Don't say anything Felicity, it's like you said to Oliver, what happens in Russia, stays in Russia. Oh who am I kidding._

**"Why her? I mean besides the obvious leggy model reason"**

_Well you've done it now Felicity. _

Oliver sighed. _Why can't she leave it alone? Doesn't she know it killed me seeing her at my hotel room door. Seeing her face, her reaction after Isabel left my room._

**"It just kind of happened. It didn't mean anything"**

_I shouldn't have said that. I've hurt her, the expression on her face says it all. I'm sorry. _

_Of course it didn't. It never does. So why do you do it Oliver?_

**"Hey, because of the life I lead, I just think it's better to not be with someone I could really care about"**

_and that's you Felicity. It has been you for a long time. But how can I go there with you, knowing very well that you know my secret. The life that I lead. The life I shouldn't have brought you into. I can't be with you, despite how much I want to. _

Felicity didn't say anything and grabbed the file and stood up to go and deliver it.

Oliver knew he was breaking her heart, but he also knew he couldn't give in to what she wanted. There was too much at stake, including her life. He turned around as he heard her stop.

**"I think...I think you deserve better then her"**

_I can be that person, if you just let me Oliver. Please let me be that person. _

_I don't deserve you Felicity. _

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked that. **

**Review. **


	2. The Count (2x07)

**I don't own Arrow**

**Series of one-shots** **from Arrow.**

**Bold writing are quotes from the show**

**Thoughts are in Italics **

**This is from episode 2x07, but I am changing the ending a bit and if you guys like it, I may proceed to turn it into a story. **

* * *

Oliver was waiting to be called back into the court room when his phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D. Felicity.

**"Felicity?"**

**"Oliver. Is it ok if I call you Oliver?"**

Oliver felt like his heart was going to stop. The voice in his ear, so familiar. Then it hit him, who it was and the fact that he was on Felicity's phone, which could have only meant one thing.

**"Surprised to hear from me right?"** The Count said, then not giving Oliver a chance to speak, he continued **"not as surprised as I was, you see I find this not unattractive blonde getting involved in my business. Now what does she have on her? A Queen Consolidated I.D badge. Now I think to myself why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen. You tried to buy off me last year before The Hood put me in a padded cell, in so facto, Arrow"**

Oliver raced out the court-house, quickly responding to Thea who asked where he was going. He couldn't believe that once again Felicity was in trouble. She risked her life to help him and always ended up in such situations.

_I'm coming Felicity_

Oliver walked slowly into his office and upon arriving saw Felicity tied up to a chair, with The Count standing directly behind her. She looked so afraid, all he wanted to do was free her from the chains that bound her and hold her.

_No, I can't think like that, not now. I just have to get her out safely before he tries anything. _

**"Pretty swanky offices. You can see all the destruction your mom caused from up here"**

**"What do you want?"** Oliver asked. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He needed to get Felicity out of this situation.

**"World peace. Personal satisfaction?" **The Count said with a smirk, then ran his hands down Felicity's body** "although not necessarily in that order" **

_Don't touch her!_

**"You poisoned me and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much I hated you for that. Turns out someone else hates you too"**

**"who?"**

**"Oh you'll be very surprised when you find out. He's a man of means, he helped me out with my new operations, to draw you out"**

**"To do what?"**

**"This!"**

Then shots were fired as The Count aimed his gun at Oliver who dodged all the bullets. The Count then proceeded to untie Felicity, grabbing her by her hair dragging her across the room, in hunt for Oliver.

The Count noticed Oliver wasn't behind the leather couch, his frustration growing, his hand tightening it's grip on Felicity's hair, yanking her head back. Then he heard Oliver, who was standing across the room, his bow and Arrow ready.

**"So now we move onto plan b"** he said holding the injection filled with Vertigo.

Felicity cried out in pain from the grip on her hair. **"Oliver don't, not for me"**

_Please Oliver. I don't want you to break your promise. Especially not for someone like me, please. Not for me. _

_This isn't a choice I have to make, I will do it Felicity. If it means saving you, I will kill him. I would do anything to save you from harm. _

As Oliver grabbed another arrow from behind his back he heard a piercing scream and his fears kicked in. He looked up and saw the injection in Felicity's neck, he saw her fall back into The Counts arms. He struck and his arrow hit The Count, who did not expect it and with the extra weight of an unconscious Felicity, he fell back through the window, with Felicity still in his arms.

_No, no. FELICITY!_

Oliver jumped up and ran over to the window, he was going to jump. He was going to save her. He was going to make sure she was ok. But when he looked out the window he saw a cab with broken windows, a dent on its roof, but neither The Count or Felicity were there.

* * *

**I know it may seem unrealistic that they survived and The Count went off with Felicity, but in the episode, Oliver hit The Count with a few arrows and this was just one. **

**If you like the second one-shot but would like me to continue it, let me know. Because I will turn it into its own story. **

**Review**


End file.
